Inocencia perdida
by WickedIllyrie
Summary: Decían que vivir aquí era un infierno, pero el infierno es un lugar templado comparado con esto; esto era la cocina del infierno. Bienvenidos a mi hogar, bienvenidos a Hell's Kitchen
1. Chapter 1

Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, exceptuando aquellos que no pertenecen al universo Twiligth, la trama es mía, aunque hay elementos basados en el libro "Sleeper" de Lorenzo Carcaterra

Esta historia está dedicada a Catalina-Lina, Miss Manu y a todas las subversivas que quisieron leer este barullo.

Gracias

Prologo

La América de la post-guerra, tuvo un resurgimiento económico abismal y tiempo después de tomada la decisión, mi abuelo Arthur Masen llego al Nueva York industrial junto con su esposa y su hijo, en busca de una nueva vida. Mi hermano Matty y yo, éramos la primara generación de Masen nacidos en suelo americano y en cada oportunidad que tenían, nuestros padres ―Edward y Elizabeth Masen― nos decían los afortunados que éramos en haber nacido en la tierra de la libertad.

Matty era un patriota y fiel creyente en el derecho de igualdad universal, por esa misma pasión libertaria, Matty se alistó en la armada al cumplir los dieciocho años con la clara intensión de cumplir su deber ciudadano de proteger a la nación y a su familia; él es mi héroe y mi modelo a seguir, fue el mejor hermano mayor que alguien pudiera tener. Cada vez que llamaba a casa me contaba un poco de las misiones de asalto en las que participaba en Vietnam y yo solo podía admirarlo más cada día, era difícil terminar la llamada pero siempre se despedía con la promesa de regresar a casa pronto, lamentablemente esa fue la única promesa que no cumplió; mi hermano nunca regreso a casa...

Verano de 1966; según la historia, fue el verano más caluroso del que se tiene registro, para mi representa una contradicción de sentimientos agridulces que de forma cruda y realista me llevaron a tomar las decisiones que marcaron el rumbo de mi destino.

Luego de la partida de Matty a Vietnam, me encontraba sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que mis mejores amigos me sacaron del aislamiento auto-impuesto. Éramos cuatro chicos muy distintos que gracias al Saint Andrew High School, al beisbol y a la erupción hormonal de la adolescencia nos hicimos hermanos del alma. Carlisle Cullen, era un chico ingles e hijo de un pastor anglicano que perdió su fe en cuanto murió su esposa, un día, simplemente tomó a Carlisle y zarparon en barco a Nueva York para nunca más volver a Devon. Emmett McCarthy, es el hijo mayor de un matrimonio de granjeros, se mudaron desde Tennessee, su familia era grande y ruidosa, estar en su casa era un completo caos, pero de igual forma se sentía el amor que se profesaban cada uno de los McCarthy y por último, estaba Jasper Whitlock, provenía de Jacobsville, Texas, su familia era un tanto racista y siempre estaban despotricando de las alocuciones del Dr. King y argumentando porque los afroamericanos no eran igual al hombre blanco; las creencias de Jasper no comulgaban con las enseñadas por mi hermano, pero a pesar de ese pequeño defecto, era un amigo fiel; desafortunadamente, sus opiniones políticas, lo harían un blanco fácil para nuestros verdugos.

Un día de ocio del mes de junio, conocimos a Isabella Swan, la chica más increíble que hayamos conocido, todos nos enamoramos un poco de ella mientras crecíamos y como buenos chicos, la incluimos en nuestros diario trasegar por el barrio. Nos sentíamos dueños del mundo, solo nos preocupaba andar con los amigos, nadar cada tarde en el Hudson y ver por primera vez, unos buenos pechos que no aparecieran en las revista playboy o penthouse. Por cosas del destino, esa obsesión por ver mujeres desnudas, marcaría nuestros destinos de forma inexorable.

Solo éramos unos niños, traviesos, pero niños al fin y al cabo, solo queríamos disfrutar del verano más caluroso que hasta ahora habíamos vivido. Nos sentíamos los putos amos del universo y nuestro patio de juegos iba desde las calles 59 y 34 al norte y al sur, hasta el Río Hudson y la octava avenida al este y oeste, hoy en día se conoce como Clinton, uno de los tantos barrios de Manhattan donde con más frecuencia se pueden ver a los bohemios transitar por las calles de este monstruo de concreto, pero en mi infancia era uno de los barrios más peligrosos de todo New York, donde los narcotraficantes, vagos y prostitutas hacían vida y negocios a las puertas de las escuelas e iglesias. Decían que vivir aquí era un infierno, pero el infierno es un lugar templado comparado con esto; esto era la cocina del infierno.

Bienvenidos a mi hogar, bienvenidos a Hell's Kitchen


	2. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, exceptuando aquellos que no pertenecen al universo Twiligth, la trama es mía, aunque hay elementos basados en el libro "****Sleepers****" de Lorenzo Carcaterra**

* * *

**La calma antes de la tormenta**

Hacía dos meses que Matty, había cumplido dieciocho años y solo esperaba terminar la secundaria para hacer efectivo su reclutamiento en la armada, estaba realmente orgulloso de mi hermano, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que esta sería la última vez que mi familia estaría completa, lo extrañaría mucho, ya no tendría a quien acudir para hablar, se que tendría a mis padres, pero la complicidad que tengo con mi hermano, simplemente no la tendría con nadie más. Faltaba una semana para su graduación y yo me había convertido en la sombra de mi hermano, se me acababa el tiempo con él y no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto.

― ¡Matt, por favor no te vayas! Yo te necesito, no me puedes dejar ―volví a rogarle, para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera, seria en vano.

―Enano, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, debo presentarme en la base o sino, vendrán a buscarme hasta acá ―dijo tratando de hacerme entender―. Además, yo soy un hombre y los hombres de verdad…

―Cumple con sus responsabilidades ―complete por él la frase que siempre me solía decir―. Lo sé… es solo que te extrañare, nada será lo mismo sin ti; presiento que no volveré a verte mas y me asusta.

―Eddie, quiero que me escuches, ¿está bien? ―Asentí débilmente, pero dándole toda mi atención―. Te prometo que regresare a casa, sano y salvo, debo cumplir con mi deber. Quiero que entiendas que esto lo hago por ustedes.

―Entiendo Matty, pero igual sigo sin querer que te vayas.

― Es muy valido hermanito ―me dijo con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, mientras me revolvía el cabello―. Ahora anda a lavarte, pronto mama servirá la cena.

Lo mire una vez mas y asentí lentamente mientras caminaba al baño. Comprendía totalmente su decisión, si yo estuviese en sus zapatos, haría exactamente lo mismo, pero no era yo el que se iba, era mi hermano y no pueden pedirle a un adolescente de trece años que acepte la posibilidad de que su hermano mayor sea asesinado en combate.

La dinámica de la familia de la familia Masen, cambio durante esa última semana, aunque mamá y papá decían a vox populi lo orgulloso que se sentían de Matty, no podían ocultar la tristeza que sentían por la partida de su primogénito, tristeza que se respiraba por todos los rincones del pequeño departamento en el que habitamos. Vivíamos aterrados por la eminente llegada de la partida de Matt, mamá lloraba silenciosamente todas las noches y el hábito de fumar de papá simplemente se agravó y yo, simplemente seguía a mi hermano a todas partes. Lo asombroso de la situación, es que Matt nunca perdió la paciencia con nosotros, solo se limitaba a sonreír y dejarnos hacer, porque sabía que esa era nuestra manera de lidiar con el estrés.

El día, había llegado, mis padres, ya no se preocupaban por ocultar sus lágrimas, quería acompañarlos en su dolor, pero un terrible nudo en mi garganta, evitaba que dejara salir todo lo que sentía por dentro. Llegamos al aeropuerto para despedirlo y allí estaban esperándolo algunos oficiales que estaban _pasando revista **(1)**._ Matt, debía ir a Carolina del Norte para recibir su entrenamiento de capacitación, al menos eso era un aliciente para mi creciente preocupación, él estaría durante seis meses entrenándose para luego ser llevado posiblemente hasta Saigón junto con su compañía y llevar a cabo la operación para la que fue entrenado.

La despedida, fue amarga y desgarrada, no podíamos irnos sin ver que su avión despegaba, sin embargo debíamos hacerlo, aunque nos rompiera el corazón, existía la esperanza de su feliz regreso.

Los días sin mi hermano en casa eran vacíos y monótonos, se podían contar nuestras vidas desde una llamada a la otra y el espacio entre cada una, era llenado por situaciones un tanto tragicómicas para no enloquecer por la ansiedad. Hasta que un día, pasada dos semanas desde la partida de Matt, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett, se presentaron en mi casa para comprobar que seguía vivo.

― ¡Vamos, Eddie! No puedes quedarte encerrado en estas cuatro paredes. Matt, regresará y estoy seguro que no estará nada feliz de que este como zombi ―dijo Emmett, con su muy particular tono de voz, parecía que estuviese gritando y exigiendo cumplir su voluntad, pero en realidad solo lo hacía para enfatizar sus palabras.

―Chicos, no lo sé, extraño demasiado a mi hermano y en realidad no me interesa hacer otra cosa ―comente sin emoción.

― ¿Acaso no dijiste, que tomarías un montón de fotos con la polaroid, de todo lo que haría durante el verano y enviárselas a Matt? Dudo que puedas hacerlo encerrado aquí ―dijo Carlisle mientras Emmett y Jasper asentían frenéticamente―. Además, mañana es cuatro de julio y Luchesse, prometió que _la cocina _tendría los mejores fuegos artificiales de toda Manhattan.

Luchesse, o mejor dicho Aro Luchesse, es el mafioso que controla toda la actividad ilegal en Manhattan y procuraba que la _cocina_ fuese un lugar tranquilo para vivir, suena absurdo, pero al ser Aro un delincuente de gran marca, no permitía que el índice de criminalidad sobrepasara la media. Aro era muy generoso con los residentes de la _cocina_, siempre estaba realizando algún evento en donde se podía disfrutar de buena música y buena comida y estaba completamente seguro que la celebración del día de la independencia, sería mejor que la de años anteriores, esta era su festividad favorita ―al menos eso nos contaba― desde que llego a América desde Trieste, un pueblito que está ubicado al norte de Italia, decía que era increíble la libertad y las oportunidades que ofrecía este país, nunca entendí a que se refería, pero presiento que era la misma sensación que tenía el abuelo Arthur al hablarnos de cómo llego aquí.

―Lo sé, le prometí a mi hermano, disfrutar de mi verano, es solo que de verdad lo extraño y nada se siente igual sin él, pero tienen razón, quiero enviarles las fotos para que no se sienta tan solo ―dije, poco convencido, pero con la plena intención de cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi hermano, debía honrar lo que me enseñó Mathew, _"un verdadero hombre, cumple sus promesas"._

―Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando? ―Pregunto Jasper con una mirada juguetona―. El Hudson nos espera, vamos a nadar de una maldita vez.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente y salimos como trombas del apartamento, mientras mi madre, un tanto preocupada, gritaba que no nos metiéramos en problemas, bueno… no demasiados. Salimos del edificio rápidamente y pensamos en lo primero que haríamos, era definitivo que iríamos a nadar, pero en bien conocido que el mejor momento para hacerlo era al atardecer, cuando el calor fuese tan insoportable que debíamos refrescar nuestros cuerpos, así que decidimos primero buscar a Bella.

Isabella Swan, era la chica nueva, la habíamos conocido en marzo, cuando se mudo con su padre el agente de policía Charles Swan; él es muy respetado en la _cocina_, es uno de los poco hombres que no se dejan corromper por la ilegalidad y mucha gente lo admira y por esa misma razón, su princesa fue bien recibida por los vecinos. Nosotros la conocimos en la escuela, mientras éramos llevado por el entrenador Clapp a la oficina del director por descubrirnos tratando de mascar tabaco, estábamos curiosos y deseosos de experimentar cosas nuevas, aunque en realidad sabia a mierda y no valió en nada el castigo que ganamos, lo bueno de aquello es que vimos a una linda chica frente al escritorio de la Sra. Cope, atendiendo a las indicaciones que le daban. Parecía muy dulce y casi etérea o al menos eso veíamos con nuestros ojos de adolescentes ávidos de belleza; la observamos por largo rato sin darnos cuenta que ella hacía lo mismo, hasta que de sus labios broto una linda sonrisa y como bobos, los cuatro correspondimos el gesto.

Corrimos dos manzanas abajo, hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía Bella, lo rodeamos hasta llegar al callejón de servicio y subimos por las escaleras de emergencias para llegar a la ventana de su habitación, lo que vimos nos dejo sorprendidos y estáticos; Bella, estaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y con una boa de plumas rosa, alrededor de su cuello mientras cantaba una canción de _The __Supremes__** (2)**._Aunque la imagen era un tanto cautivante por lo distinta que era de la Bella que conocíamos, no pudimos detener las carcajadas que salieron a tropel de nuestras gargantas, logrando asustarla y que nos diera la poco temible _mirada del mal_. Abrió la ventana, un tanto molesta para darnos fuertes palmadas en nuestras cabezas, sin embargo se calmo un poco cuando me vio y me dio la sonrisa del millón de dólares.

― Me alego que hayas decido al fin reintegrarte a la sociedad, Edward ―dijo con aquella sonrisa que tanto a mí como a los chicos nos mantenía a un paso del precipicio.

―Gracias ―solo agradecí por su preocupación por mi―. Los chicos tiene el merito de esto y como no quiero desperdiciar mas mi verano, vinimos a buscarte. Queremos jugar un poco de béisbol y después ir nada, ¿qué te parece?

―Es perfecto, solo debo llamar a papá a la estación y avisarle ―dijo un tanto emocionada por el plan.

― ¡Ay! Eso será tarea difícil ―dijo Carlisle en tono burlón

―Carl tiene razón, chicos. Será complicado ubicar al oficial Swan si esta patrullando ―dijo Emmett con tono serio bastante extraño en él.

―No será así, a papá hoy le toca trabajo de oficina, me dijo que pasaría todo el día allí por no sé qué cosa de una queja sobre el Gran Al ―contesto Bella de forma defensiva

―Entonces, a qué esperamos. Salgamos de aquí que no me hago más joven ―dijo un muy emocionado Jasper.

Después de unos minutos, bajamos de nuevo corriendo y nos dirigimos a la bahía para iniciar el partido. Estábamos jugando con unos chicos que no conocíamos, presumo que no eran de la _cocina_, no eran muy agradables, pero servían a nuestros propósitos, hasta que uno de ellos empujo a Jasper e iniciamos la pelea, no fue fácil separarnos, pero creo que tener una hematoma en mi ojo, fue el límite para mí. Con bastante esfuerzo nos separamos y nos fuimos para no meternos en mayores problemas, así que decidimos nadar en el Hudson. No me podía quejar, disfrute de mi día con mis amigos, jugamos béisbol y demostramos lo fuertes que somos delante de nuestra chica.

El día simplemente fue perfecto.

Al día siguiente, me desperté muy temprano y ansioso porque hoy es cuatro de julio, en todo el barrio, se que, el Sr. Luchesse, había planificado un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales y mucha comida italiana, incluso le pidió al padre Marcus —director de la Saint Andrew High School—, que oficiara una misa; no entendía mucho como un hombre como Aro Luchesse podría sentirse tan cómodo en una iglesia, aunque siendo un irlandés católico, podía entender su devoción por la religión.

Después de la misa, disfrutamos de la comida y postren que se ofrecían, a nosotros nos cayó de maravillas, teníamos un hambre voraz y más si se trataba de la gastronomía italiana, no tenía nada en contra de la comida irlandesa, pero para un chico de trece años, no es muy apetitoso el estomago de oveja.

Me aparte un poco de la gente y me senté en el muelle, era innegable que estaba pasando un buen rato, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera extrañando a mi hermano: había pasado cinco días desde su última llamada, en dos más, haría la próxima y gracias a Dios tenía algo nuevo que contarle, sé que no está muy contento, con la actitud que tome luego de su partida, pero deben entender que al mis padres estar prácticamente todo el día trabajando, mi único consuelo era estar con mi hermano mayor, no se equivoquen, mis padres no son negligentes, pero el dinero escaseaba y ellos se mataban por darnos lo mejor que podían permitirse. Sería hipócrita si dijera que el dinero que Matty enviaría, no hace falta; su salario nos permitía estar más holgados en el pago de las deudas y definitivamente me enviaría a la universidad, pero no tolero su ausencia, el departamento se me hace muy grande y vació cuando mis padres o amigos no están.

Seguí con mi diatriba, hasta que Bella, se sentó a mi lado y dándome un pequeño empujón sobre mi hombro, para que le prestara atención.

―No tienes que estar aquí solo, Eddie

―Lo sé, Bella, es solo que no es lo mismo sin Matty

— ¿Sabes que estará bien, no? Él te prometió volver y estoy segura que lo hará y mientras me tienes a mí… —dijo con un increíble sonrojo, mientras la miraba incrédulo por su declaración—. Y a los chicos.

Sonreí levemente y apreté su mano para tranquilizarla

—Tienes una sonrisa extraña, Ed. —dijo después de un rato mirándome, me sentí fuera de lugar y cohibido, a ningún chico le agrada que la chica que le gusta crea que hay algo extraño en él―. Es torcida, pero me gusta, es linda y solo es perfecta para ti.

Después de aquello, se levanto y regreso a donde se encontraba la multitud, sin saber que mi pobre corazón se encontraba galopando desenfrenado por sus hermosas palabras. No soy tonto, sé que de alguna forma le gusta, pero también sé que no soy el único que tiene sentimientos por ella, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, sentían lo mismo que yo y los cuatro estábamos conscientes de que Bella Swan, era terreno vedado para nosotros.

Dos días más tarde, me encontraba persiguiendo a mi madre por toda la estancia del departamento, mientras ella hablaba con Matt, era extraño que llamara entre semana, ya que siempre lo hacía durante sus días libre que generalmente eran los fines de semanas, sin embargo, creí que al no haber hablado con nosotros el pasado sábado, se tomo un tiempo libre para llamarnos hoy. Estaba desesperado por hablar con mi hermano, estuvimos haciendo lo mismo durante veinte minutos, hasta que por fin, mamá me dio el teléfono.

— ¡Matt! —dije, totalmente emocionado por hablar con él.

Rió lleno de júbilo y me saludo como usualmente lo hacía — ¡Hermanito! Qué alegría me da hablar contigo, mamá me ha contado que finalmente saliste de tú habitación.

—Sí, te prometí disfrutar de mi verano y enviarte algunas fotos

—Así me gusta, enano. Quiero que lo pases muy bien, para que el tiempo pase muy rápido y cuando menos lo esperes, estaré de regreso en casa — dijo mi hermano emocionado, y aunque me complacía escucharlo alegre por mis actividades, sentían una melancolía o añoranza en su voz.

Seguimos hablando por un rato mas, pregunto por los chicos y por Isabella, él sabía todo lo que esa chica me hacía sentir y siempre me animaba a que le confesara esos sentimientos, yo siempre le ponía excusas, pero en realidad no me sentía muy confiado hablando sobre eso y menos con la chica que es la protagonistas de mis ilusiones. Termine de hablar con Matt y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme, debía ir a la foto-tienda a recoger las fotos que habíamos tomado del cuatro de julio, quería enviárselas a Matty lo más pronto posible, él me dijo lo ansioso que estaba de verlas y que deseaba haber estado allí. Calculaba que: de enviárselas mañana, el próximo sábado ya estarían en sus manos y tendríamos más cosas de que conversar.

Revelar fotografías es costoso, pero yo siempre fui precavido, ahorraba la mayoría de la mesada que me daban mis padres y recolectaba botellas de vidrio para canjearlas por dinero; no podía ser repartidor de periódicos porque no tenía una bicicleta, pero siempre de alguna forma lograba ahorrar dinero, hubo una oportunidad en la que me vi tentado de hacer pequeños trabajos para el Sr. Luchesse, pero el sentido de la honorabilidad y la ética que me enseño mi hermano, no me permitía aceptar el ofrecimiento de Aro, ya que sabía que todo lo concerniente a él, era ilegal. Pague las fotos y me fui directamente al muelle donde los chicos me estaban esperando.

Hoy, no nos acompañaba Bella, probablemente estaba en una de las clases de ballet, a las cuales su mamá la obligaba a asistir, para ella era una tortura de inicio a fin, desafortunadamente, la chica no era muy ágil y mucho mejor ligera como una pluma, de no ser porque su madre se lo pidiera, hace mucho tiempo que ella hubiese desistido de practicarlo. No obstante, eso nos permitía ser hombres y hablar sin medir nuestras palabras por miedo a herir susceptibilidades femeninas. Estábamos hablando de los pechos de las mujeres, realmente teníamos discusiones filosóficas, respecto a ellos, sobre qué color nos gustaba más que tuvieran los pezones, la forma y sobre todo el tamaño; Jasper prefería los pechos pequeños porque no se caían al pasar los años, Carlisle le gustaban respingones porque invitaban a ser lamidos, Emmett optaba por los pechos grandes, mejor dicho masivos porque podías hacerles carantoñas y usarlos como almohadas, en cambio yo, me decantaba por un tamaño medio, que pudiera abarcar con mis manos sin que se derramaran. Todo esto, lo discutíamos basados en las revistas que le habíamos robado a mi hermano, aunque en _Penthouse_**_ (3)_** mostraban mas desnudez, los chicos y yo preferíamos la elegancia con que _Playboy **(3) **_exhibía a las mujeres, pero siendo sincero, esto eran puras patrañas, somos adolescentes llenos de hormonas enloquecidas, es obvio que nos encantaba cualquier revista y mucho más en la privacidad de nuestras habitaciones.

— ¿Saben? Creo que es hora de que veamos nuestro primer par de tetas ―dijo Emmett, con característico lenguaje soez.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el chico cromañón, estoy un tanto casado de solo ver fotografías —hablo Jasper sin medirse en la forma de llamar a Em., él sabía que el gigante odiaba que lo compararan con un cavernícola o peor, con una antena de transmisión.

— ¿Y quién sería la candidata a tan noble causa? —Pregunté bastante escéptico. Pensamos por largo rato y luego nos vimos a los ojos con miradas picaras y conspirativas.

— ¡Tanya Vasilievna Gagarin! — gritamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Tanya, era una chica rusa que llego a Nueva York huyendo del comunismo en su país; su familia provenía de la aristocracia moscovita, que luego de la revolución bolchevique, se vieron arruinados y perseguidos por el nuevo régimen instaurado, permanecieron ocultos hasta mucho después de la segunda guerra mundial, hasta que en 1955 comenzó la guerra fría y sus padres, Vasili Gagarin y Alexandra Gagarina, tomaron a su primogénito Vasili, y se establecieron acá en la _cocina. _La chica era una belleza rubia de profundos ojos violetas, pero su mejor atributo, era el fabuloso cuerpo que tenía: cintura estrecha, piernas torneadas, caderas amplias y un busto digno de ser inmortalizado; la conocimos gracias a mi hermano, de vez en vez, Matt salía con la chica y terminaban besándose salvajemente, tumbados en el sofá de nuestro departamento. Cada vez que mis amigos y yo la veíamos, no podíamos evitar salivar de lo sexy que era.

Planeamos meticulosamente cómo lograr ver a Tanya desnuda, era una tarea ardua y complicada, pero estoy seguro que valdría todo el esfuerzo aplicado.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que ideamos el plan "_Vini Vidi Vinci"_ _**(4)**_, y aun no lográbamos si quiera acercarnos a Tanya. El nombre del plan era bastante tonto, pero al menos usamos los conocimientos recibidos durante la clase de latín. Le había contado del plan a Matt, yo no tenía secretos con él, pensé que me sermonearía por una actitud tan inmadura, pero me sorprendió cuando luego de confesada mi futura travesura, el rompió a reír con fuertes carcajadas y aceptando que no me culpaba por querer admirar a la chica, ya que era preciosa, pero recordó otra de las cosas que me enseñó: "un verdadero hombre, no tiene memoria". Con esto me quería decir que nunca hablara mal de la chica y jamás dijera lo que vi, esto es algo que siempre recordaría.

Me reuní con los chicos al frente del edificio donde vive Carlisle, tres manzanas más arriba de donde vivo, hacía un calor endemoniado y bebíamos unas frías coca-colas mientras veíamos a los niños más pequeños jugar alrededor de un hidrante abierto para mitigar un poco la temperatura, hasta que vimos a Tanya salir de la tienda del Gran Al, llame la atención de los chicos y señalé a donde se encontraba la chica; rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y nos dedicamos a seguirla. Llegamos a la unidad donde vivía con su familia y nos dirigimos a las escales de emergencia, afortunadamente su departamento se encontraba en el primer piso, así que no corríamos el riesgo de morir si caíamos de la plataforma, aunque probablemente saldríamos muy lastimados.

Tanya, empezó a desvestirse muy lentamente mientras se miraba en el espejo de su cómoda, las impresionante de verla en ropa interior, fue admirar los ligeros que sostenían sus medias, parecían un instrumento de tortura, pero ella hacía que fuese la prenda mas provocadora de todas. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el brasier, un grito indignado nos llego de la ventana contigua; Vasili, nos capturo espiando a su hermana menor, nos quedamos paralizados hasta escuchar el grito de Tanya y nos dimos cuenta que Vasili, empezaba a salir por la ventana sosteniendo un bate de beisbol. Prestos y dispuesto, bajamos en estampida de las escaleras, asustados de que Vasili nos atrapara, Emmett gritaba desaforadamente, rogando por su vida, Jasper, lloraba y a la vez maldecía, mientras que Carlisle y yo enmudecidos solo pensábamos en cómo salir de esa situación.

Corrimos por dos calles y al voltear, nos percatamos que junto con Vasili, se encontraban dos policías, no reconocí a ninguno, pero estaba totalmente seguro que ninguno de ellos era el oficial Swan, de lo contrario si lográbamos escapar de esta, mis padres de igual forma se enterarían. Unos metros más adelante, se encontraba la entrada al subterráneo, no habiendo mas salida y agotados como estábamos, era la mejor alternativa que teníamos.

— ¡Debemos entrar al subterráneo!

— ¡Estás loco, Eddie! Si entramos allí nos atraparan más rápido ―dijo Emmett, totalmente perdido por la preocupación.

―Edward, tiene razón —dijo Carlisle—. Podemos perderlos cuando nos montemos en el tren.

Los cuatro accedimos, sin tener muchas opciones. Corrimos con más fuerza sin quitar la vista de nuestros perseguidores, sin darnos cuenta que saliendo de la boca del subterráneo, se encontraba la Sra. Claymore; los cuatro chocamos fuertemente con ella, empujándola por las escaleras. No pudimos alcanzarla para sostenerla, ya que el impacto, también nos tumbo a nosotros, la Sra. Claymore, rodó por cada uno de los escalones golpeándose fuertemente, cada vez que su cuerpo impactaba contra el piso, solo se detuvo al llegar al final de las escaleras, donde algunas personas se acercaron para auxiliarla, logramos salir del estupor cuando nos acercamos a la pobre mujer que yacía en el suelo y nos percatamos del enorme charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza; desesperado me acerque para comprobar sus signos vitales, pero en el estado que estaba no sabía si detectaba su pulso o el mío, un hombre de traje marrón se acerco a la Sra. Claymore y toco su cuello en busca de alguna señal de vida, sentía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, y solo era capaz de escuchar el flujo acelerado de sangre en mi cabeza, subí mi mirada hasta el rostro de aquel extraño y lo vi negar lentamente.

La Sra. Claymore, estaba muerta…

* * *

_**Pasando revista (1)**: acción de tomar asistencia, a través de una lista._

_**The Supremes (2)**: grupo femenino de la Motown en el que cantaba Diana Rose._

_**Penthouse y Playboy (3)**: revista para el público masculino mayor de 21 años, con alto grado de desnudes._

_**Vini Vidi Vinci (4)**: expresión latina que se traduce como "vine, vi y vencí"_


	3. Caos

**Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, exceptuando aquellos que no pertenecen al universo Twiligth, la trama es mía, aunque hay elementos basados en el libro "Sleepers" de Lorenzo Carcaterra**

**Este capítulo, está dedicado a mi prima que lamentablemente el pasado 2 de agosto falleció. Nathy, tu eres un ángel y luz, eras hermosa y merecías ver a tu bebé crecer, tú eras mi hermana mayor y no hay adjetivos que describan lo mucho que te extraño.**

* * *

**Caos**

Me sentía fuera de mi cuerpo, no era capaz de procesar toda la información que llegaba a mí, sabía que me hablaban pero solo eran ecos perdidos en la distancia, veía a mis amigos y evidentemente, el terror estaba marcado en sus rostros. Mis brazos y piernas no me respondían a pesar del vehemente deseo de correr muy lejos de allí, no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo he estado frente al cadáver de la Sra. Claymore, pero miles de pensamiento corrían en mi mente tan rápido que posiblemente solo habían pasado pocos minutos en el mismo lugar, postrado e inamovible, solo viendo las consecuencia de mi mal comportamiento, me llego un último y fatal pensamiento.

Soy culpable… yo la asesine.

En mi claridad, mi cuerpo empezó a despertar del letargo en el que se encontraba, advertir el grupo de personas que se concentraban a nuestro alrededor, vi las caras de los más cercanos y en ellas divise horror, reproche y lastima. A los lejos se podía escuchar una voz apagada pidiendo justicia, clamando la _ley del talión__ (1)_; el miedo azoto mi cuerpo y solo fui capaz en deshacerme en la lagrimas, no era capaz de ayudar a los chicos que seguramente se encontraban en mi misma situación. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Vasilii junto a los oficiales y como trueno en el absoluto silencio de la noche, resonó el grito de dolor de Jasper, no hice nada para llegar a él, no era el más indicado para brindarle consuelo porque yo estaba igual o peor que Jazz.

Uno de los agentes se nos acerco, mientras el otro desaparecía calle arriba, nos pusimos de pie con muestras manos en la nuca como se nos ordenó, sin esperarlo sentí la fría presión de las esposas alrededor de mis muñecas y la realización del dolor y decepción de mi familia me hizo jadear y sollozar con más intensidad, minutos más tarde ingresamos a la parte trasera de una patrulla y fuimos trasladado a la jefatura del condado. Habíamos cometido un delito pero no éramos adultos, así que nos colocaron en una sala de interrogación, ya que no sabían qué hacer con nosotros y era muy peligroso ponernos en las celdas con el resto de la población allí detenida.

No estaba muy seguro del paso del tiempo, pero creo que transcurrieron dos horas antes de permitirnos llamar a nuestros padres. Mi turno había llegado y no tenía ni idea de lo que les diría, odio hacerlos sufrir y más cuando penaban por la partida de Mathew. Salí de la sala de interrogación y llegue hasta el escritorio de uno de los detectives, pusieron el teléfono frente a mí y busque con la mirada un reloj que pudiera indicarme la hora, eran las cinco de la tarde, mama aun estaría durante una hora más en la fábrica y no podría tomar la llamada, así que decidí llamar a ayuda legal; papá era asistente legal de uno de los abogados que trabajaban allí, siempre quiso ser abogado, pero la falta de dinero no le permitió entrar en una buena universidad. Marque el número un tanto nervioso por lo que diría, la voz de la recepcionista me dio la bienvenida y al decirle quien era, me comunico inmediatamente con mi padre.

— Edward Masen.

—Papá… necesito que vengas por mí —le pedí a mi padre con la voz más firme y fuerte que encontré.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed.? Sabes que no puedo abandonar el trabajo

—Necesito que vengas a la estación central —no era capaz de contarle lo que había hecho—. Por favor… trae al Sr. Scott.

Colgué, antes que mi padre dijera algo más, no me sentía preparado para escuchar la decepción en su voz tan pronto. Me quede mirando al vacío, sopesando todo lo ocurrido, me sentía fuera de mi cuerpo como si fuese un autómata. No podía comprender mi estado, quizás era la incredulidad, la negación de un hecho trágico o mi culpabilidad creciente, sin importar la causa, las dos posibilidades eran terroríficas; por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía a qué atenerme, no tenía un guion o tutorial que me dijera como actuar o que hacer, era bastante frustrante la situación y más si otras tres personas confían en ti y están igual de involucrados en tu situación.

Desde una esquina veía a mis amigos hablar con desesperación, era consciente de ellos pero no entendía que decían, aunque por los gestos tan marcados, era capaz de adivinar de qué se trataba la conversación. Un tiempo después apareció un hombre de aspecto sobrio que decía ser el abogado asignado por el estado para representarnos, mi padre aun no había llegado y no comprendía porque nos asignaron un defensor público. No quise hablar con él, por lo menos no hasta que mi padre no llegara, no quería ni podía hablar, ni siquiera sabía si estábamos arrestados, de hecho, no habían dicho cuales eran _nuestros derechos__ (2) _y sin embargo estábamos encerrados como animales en un zoológico.

A las ocho de la noche aproximadamente, nuestros padres pudieron acceder a la sala en donde nos mantenían confinados, el Sr. Cullen corrió hasta Carlisle y lo abrazo como si en cualquier momento desapareciera como arena entre los dedos, la familia McCarthy en pleno, rodeaba a Emmett brindándole consuelo, pero en cambio el padre de Jasper, estaba enfadado y le gritaba por ser tan estúpido, sin importarle llamar la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Finalmente, puede divisar a mamá, el llanto en su rostro, me hizo consciente de que había sido informada sobre lo que sucedió; era muy difícil para vi verla en esas condiciones, ya de por si lloraba demasiado por la partida de Matty y yo, le agregaba una penuria mas.

No sabía que sucedería con nosotros, ni siquiera nuestros padres los hacían, pero luego cuando pasada la media noche, llego un asistente social y empezaron a interrogarnos por separado. Me quede solo durante diez minutos más hasta que dos hombres entraron a la sala, ambos tenían mala cara, como si odiaran estar en la misma habitación que yo, sus ojos despedían un total desprecio hacia mí, incluso al momento de hablarme se notaba lo mucho que les desagradaba.

—Así que… te llamas Edward, ¿no? —Preguntó uno de los hombres y yo solo asentí moviendo mi cabeza—. Bien, yo soy el detective Carlson y mi compañero es el detective Nothingale y vamos a hacerte unas preguntas.

—Está bien señor.

— ¿Puedes contarnos cómo termino la Sra. Claymore muerta?

Inhale hondamente para calmar los nervios a flor de piel, exhale en un trémulo suspiro, no podía hacer nada para dilatar mas el momento, así que levante mi cabeza y mire directamente a los ojos del detective Carlson, sonrió de manera triste y fue el empujón que necesitaba para relatar toda la historia. De alguna manera, contar esto me hacía sentir peor, siempre creí que al confesar alguna falta, nuestra conciencia se sentiría más ligera, pero aquí estaba yo, siendo honesto, como me había enseñado mi hermana y sin embargo, estaba soportando la penetrante y hostil mirada del detective Nothingale y la patética condescendencia del detective Carlson.

No sé cuánto tiempo ya llevaba en la estación, pero me sentía agotado y añoraba enormemente mi cama. Se me hacia tan repetitivo las preguntas acerca de lo que hice días antes de la muerte de la Sra. Claymore. Insistían de forma fehaciente, sobre mi relación con Aro Luchesse y la razón de que Emmett y Jasper trabajaban para él, no entendía en que se relacionaba Aro con lo que habíamos hecho y mucho menos sabia que mis amigos se relacionaban con él, era cierto que ambos tenían bastante afecto por él, pero no los creía tan estúpidos como para trabajar en los _"negocios" de Aro._

El interrogatorio, parecía un círculo vicioso, siempre llegábamos al punto de partida, no comprendía cuales eran las respuestas que necesitaban de mí, todos estábamos tensos, ya ni me preocupaba por ocultar mis lagrimas igual no tendría sentido que lo hiciera, no sabía cuál era nuestra situación, pero si era consciente de que era muy grave. De repente, el detective Nothingale, lanzó una de las sillas de ilumino contra la pared, logrando detener mis sollozos por el miedo que azotó mi cuerpo. Me miro fijamente, embistió como un toro embravecido, la mesa en donde estaba, los papeles y vaso con agua volcaron por el brusco movimiento, ni siquiera hice el intento de alcanzarlo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso, solo me quede mirando aterrado a Nothingale.

— ¡Habla de una puta vez! Que finjas ignorancia, no hará que creas que no eres una escoria como el bastardo de Luchesse —las _malas palabras, _eran algo común en la cocina, pero jamás las escuché siendo dirigidas a mí.

—Señor, no tengo la menor idea de lo que quieren, ya les he dicho todo lo que pasó.

—Pues, no te creo, las ratas como tus amigos y tú, tiene colas muy largas y sé que ustedes hacen los trabajos sucios de la escoria de Luchesse; así que no me mientas más y habla porque tus amiguitos, trinaron como un ruiseñor.

Estaba seguro que mi rostro mostraba la confusión que había en mí, no tenía idea de sus acusaciones, así que negué rápidamente con mi cabeza; el detective Nothingale mostro una renovada ira en su rostro y alzo la mano violentamente, la frustración le había ganado y en poco segundo se descargaría en la potente bofetada que me daría, me estaba preparando para recibir el contundente golpe, pero de forma inesperada la puerta de la sala se abrió intempestivamente y en ella se mostraba el Sr. Scott.

Jason Scott, era el abogado principal en ayuda legal, mi padre trabajaba para él como su asistente, era un hombre respetado y visto como un filántropo, no poseía mucho dinero, pero siempre tendía una mano amiga, era un hombre justo y de buena voluntad. Estoy seguro que hará lo que esté en sus manos para aclarar toda esta situación. El Sr. Scott, con voz de mando, impidió que el agente Nothingale me golpeara, por pocos segundos todos nos paralizamos y nos quedamos absortos viendo al abogado, rápidamente los detectives fuero a hablar con Scott. Estaba agotado, no había dormido nada desde ayer, mis ojos estaban irritados y pesados por tantas lagrimas, definitivamente estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental, desde hace varias horas no sabía nada de los chicos exceptuando lo que habían dicho los detectives, de ser cierto que Jasper y Emmett trabajaban para Aro, ellos jamás dirían algo sobre lo que hicieron para él.

La gente piensa que no hay nada peor que perder a libertad, pero en realidad creo que no hay nada peor que la incertidumbre; si cometes un delito, eres condenado por él y asumes que estarás encerrado por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, el no saber que depara el destino para ti en mil veces peor. Soy menor de edad y aun estoy bajo la tutela de mis padres, por lo tanto mis libertades personales son muy pocas, pero algo a lo que me aferro es al control que tengo sobre mi futuro próximo y lamentablemente esta situación me deja en un limbo. Desesperado pienso en las infinitas posibilidades en que lo que hice puede afectar todo lo que he planeado para mi vida y el pesimismo me hace darme cuenta que mi vida esta arruinada porque por más que intento ser optimista, las consecuencias de la muerte de la Sra. Claymore no son muy reconfortantes.

Media hora más tarde, el Sr. Scott junto con mis padres, entran a la habitación en la que me encuentro, no han dicho nada, pero en sus caras se nota que no traen buenas noticias.

—Eddie… tenemos que hablar —no tenía mucha experiencia en la vida pero sabía que esas palabras significaban problemas.

— ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? —Pregunté un tanto temeroso por mis padres.

—Friedman, está pidiendo que sean juzgados como adultos, pero el caso no se trata en un _homicidio en primer grado__(3) _igual tendremos que hablar con el juez para que determine como serán juzgados —No entendí mucho lo que dijo, pero no pintaba nada bien para mí.

—No entiendo… ¿Quién es Friedman?

—Robert Friedman, es el fiscal de distrito designado a su caso, es un hombre bastante conservador y está pidiendo que sean juzgados como si ya tuviera dieciocho años, eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los cuatros Eddie —dijo el abogado mirándome intensamente—. Eso significa que de ser hallados culpables, la sentencia será bastante severa.

— ¿Por qué? No queríamos hacerle daño a nadie, no queríamos… lastimar a la Sra. Claymore —no podía decir que habíamos matado a la pobre abuelita, lo comprendía pero me era imposible decirlo en voz alta.

—Lo sabemos Ed., pero debes calmarte —decía mi padre para tratar de calmarme.

Seguían hablándome, pero me resultaba difícil entender todo el lenguaje técnico que el Sr. Scott estaba usando, así que decidí prestarle atención a mi mamá. En ningún momento dejo de llorar y no era capaz de devolverme la mirada y yo me sentía morir, su llanto hacia a mi pecho comprimirse, como si un puño aplastara mi corazón, quería hablarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta como en un nudo y solo me quedaba llorar por la culpa y la decepción. Mi madre es la mujer más importante en mi vida y le había prometido a mi hermano cuidar de ella y aquí estaba yo, un poco más de un mes después de la partida de Matt y la hago sufrir tanto que no es capaz de verme. Era como si ya no me quisiera, como si todo ese amor depositado en mí se fuese por el desagüe, pero es posible que con la decepción, venga la indiferencia, y la indiferencia es sustancialmente peor que el odio.

Terminaron de informarme sobre mi situación y se dispusieron a salir de la sala, mis lagrimas no habían dejado de fluir en ningún momento mientras veía a mi madre, tuve la esperanza que después que hablara el abogado, ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, solo siguió a mi padre hasta la puerta, la llame impulsado por la desesperación, ella se detuvo, me miro por única vez y negó con su cabeza mientras el llanto se hacía más fuerte. Por primera vez habían roto mi corazón e irónicamente fue mi madre la responsable.

Habían pasado tres días desde que murió la Sra. Claymore, un juez había determinado que seriamos juzgados como menores de edad y estableció una fianza de quinientos dólares por cada uno, era una cantidad sumamente alta, estaba consciente de que mis padres no podrían pagarla, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Matt. Supe por mi padre que mi hermano había preguntado por mí y mama no fue capaz de soportar, así que no pudo decirle nada sobre mi situación, sé que él también estaría decepcionado por mi culpa y aunque quisiera que estuviera conmigo, también quería que nunca se enterara de lo que paso.

En una nueva visita de Jason Scott, nos reunió a los chicos y a mí para avisarnos lo que sucedería con nosotros, el juicio estaba pautado para dentro de dos semanas en una corte de menores, me parecía muy rápido, pero el Sr. Scott nos aseguro que era beneficioso para nosotros, yo no estaba tan seguro, tenía el presentimiento de que de alguna forma terminaríamos encerrados y lejos de nuestras familias. El abogado se retiro y por primera vez en tres días, pude hablar con mis amigos.

—Jasper… ¿estás bien? —Pregunté a mi amigo sin muchas ganas de conocer la respuesta, aunque no era necesario que lo verbalizara, en su rostro se reflejaba toda la agonía que estaba atravesando.

—Ed., tengo miedo, no sé qué sucederá con nosotros —dijo Jazz con sus ojos inundados por las lagrimas aun no derramadas.

—Debemos ser fuertes y tener mucha paciencia, es lo único que nos queda por hacer —le respondió Carlisle, tratando de infundirle consuelo a Jasper y Emmett.

— ¿Seguro, Carl? Porque creo que estamos bien jodidos —dijo Emmett, hablando por fin, después de tanto tiempo— Asesinamos a una mujer que tiene un hijo policía, por esa razón nos querían juzgar como adultos.

Sin objetar ninguna de las palabras de Em., comprendí porque la saña que los oficiales mostraban con nosotros, no era de extrañar que los accidentes que tuve durante estos últimos días no fuesen accidentes como tal, en definitiva y tal como dijo Emmett, estábamos bien jodidos.

El tiempo siguió su curso y ya solo faltaban minutos para iniciar la audiencia, el miedo que me invadía desde hace semanas, se había evaporado como niebla en verano, estaba resignado al destino que me toco, era un criminal y pronto sería condenado, no temía a mi futuro, solo al abandono de mi familia, ellos no estaban tomando muy bien la situación, fueron contadas las veces que mama vino a visitarme y siempre que veía a papá no notaba cansado como si estuviese derrotado y eso se debía a que las esperanzas de tener hijos de bien se había esfumado con mi crimen, siempre sería juzgado por mis pecados.

Estábamos en la antesala recibiendo instrucciones de Jason Scott, estaba desquiciado por ver a mis padres, pero por orden del juez, no fue permitido la estancia de los padres en la antesala, me sentía débil y desprotegido, trataba de recordar alguna lección de mi hermano, pero lo único que venía a mi mente, era la hipotética situación donde Matty me decía lo mucho que me despreciaba por arruinar a nuestra familia y por no cumplir la promesa que le hice.

Tanto la fiscalía y la defensa, presentaron sus alegatos e interrogaron a los testigos. El juicio, transcurrió en una monotonía sin sobresaltos ni giros inesperados. Algunos vecinos se presentaron para dar sus declaraciones, algunos como Logan Schmidt, nos favorecieron con su testimonio; Schmidt, era el dueño de la tienda de abarrotes, nos conocía desde que llegamos a la _cocina _y siempre que la tienda se la permitía, jugaba béisbol callejero con nosotros. En cambio el testimonio de Vasili Gagarin, nos hacía ver como delincuentes que desde niños mostraron sus tendencias psicópatas; relató el momento en que nos descubrió viendo a Tanya cambiarse y a decir verdad, adornó bastante lo ocurrido alegando que llevábamos tiempo acosando a su inocente hermana. Eran puras patrañas, si Matty estuviese a mi lado, el claramente podría decir que tan inocente era Tanya.

El juicio se desarrollo increíblemente en dos semanas, el fiscal Friedman, estaba determinado a conseguir la máxima sentencia para nosotros. Comprendía que por nuestra irresponsabilidad, una mujer buena y querida por muchos, ahora se encontraba muerta, pero el encono del fiscal y la celeridad con la que se desenvolvía el caso, era muy extraño, me hacían sospechar que en realidad no solo nos hacían pagar por la muerte de Bethany Ann Claymore, sino también por delitos que estaban mas allá de nuestra comprensión, además del énfasis que Friedman hacia sobre nuestra relación con Aro Luchesse. En los pocos momentos que el juez otorgaba como receso, hable sobre esto con los chicos, ellos también tenían sus sospechas menos Emmett, que estaba convencido que nos estaban juzgando mas por nuestra "relación" con Aro que por la muerte de de la Sra. Claymore.

Ultimo día del juicio, ayer el juez había anunciado el final del mismo y que el jurado debía tener un veredicto para hoy y recomendó que el fallo fuese de culpabilidad gracias a las pruebas y testimonios presentados y que la sentencia debiera ser moderada. Los nervios me consumían, ya conocía mi destino y lo aceptaba, pero no era excusa para no estar aterrado de un futuro incierto. El presidente del jurado, se puso de pie y luego de la perorata legal, pronuncio las palabras que marcarían mi vida de ahora en adelante:

—En el juicio del estado de Nueva York, contra Carlisle George Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen, Emmett Andrew McCarthy y Jasper William Whitlock, encontramos a los acusados —mi aliento se detuvo y un jadeo profundo broto desde mi garganta, gire mi cabeza y vi a mis amigos y me di cuento que ellos también habían aceptado lo que nos tocaría vivir—… Culpables del Homicidio en primer grado de Bethany Ann Claymore y se le recomienda al estado una condena de treinta y seis meses que deberá ser cumplida en el reformatorio para jóvenes _Saint Quentin__ (4)__._

El juez tomó de nuevo la palabra y dio la especificaciones de cómo cumpliríamos nuestra condena, sin embargo mi mente se había cerrado al cualquier estimulo externo y solo podía pensar en que pasaría tres años de mi vida encerrado como un animal de zoológico, viré a la audiencia en el primer banco vi a mis padres, mi madre lloraba desconsolada mientras mi padre la abrazaba y contenía su propio llanto, a su lado, en las mismas condiciones que mamá, se encontraba Bella, hacia casi un mes que no la veía, mientras estuvimos detenidos recibimos cartas que su padre nos entregaba; Charlie era de los pocos policías por no decir el único, que nos trataban con respeto y cada vez que nos visitaba siempre trataba de infundirnos valor para enfrentar lo que vendría para nosotros.

Nos trasladaron directamente a las instalaciones del reformatorio, estábamos en la entrada para despedirnos de nuestros padres, ellos no podían acompañarnos. Me sentía desvalido y solo, después de un mes, mi madre reacciono y pudo ver directamente a mis ojos; dolía en el alma saber todo el dolor que le provocaba, ella me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y continuó llorando, creo que eran tantas sus lágrimas que podía llenar el lago Michigan con ellas. Las despedidas fueron amargas y el tiempo demasiado poco para expresar lo mucho que amaba y extrañaría a mis padres, antes de partir, mamá me entro un rosario y con mucho dolor se despidió de mí.

—Eddie, quiero que tengas esto —dijo entregando el rosario—. Cuando sientas que pierdes las fuerzas, bebé, pídele a Dios desde tu corazón, que devuelva tu fortaleza. Nunca pierdas la fe —sus palabras de despedida me llegaron al alma y me aferre al pequeño rosario como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Entramos al área de admisiones, nos registraron y nos dieron los uniformes que usaríamos durante treinta y seis meses, luego llegaron cuatro oficiales para escoltarnos a nuestras celdas. Caminamos por un largo y terrorífico pasillos mientras los custodios conversaban de cosas triviales, cada metro que avanzaba, menos sentía mi corazón, era la metáfora perfecta de cómo destruí mi vida. Llegamos a una sala de suministros, estaba un poco confundido de porque estábamos allí, pero asumí que se debía a que nos entregarían mas equipamiento, pero estaba muy equivocado.

—Yo soy el oficial James Witherdale, ellos son los oficiales Cayo Del Vechio, Demetri Henderson y Riley Biers —dijo un hombre de cabello castaño claro, de aproximadamente treinta años—. Seremos sus custodios y deberán cumplir con todas las reglas, su incumplimiento acarreara estrictos castigos.

Esto solo era el comienzo de una pesadilla, esto era en definitiva, el final del veranos más caluroso de nuestras vidas.

— Bienvenidos a _Saint Quentin…_

* * *

_Ley del Talión (1): principio jurídico de justicia retributiva en el que la norma imponía un castigo que se identificaba con el crimen cometido._

_Nuestros Derechos (2): Conocidos como advertencia Miranda o derechos Miranda, es una advertencia que debe darse a un imputado que se encuentra en custodia de la policía de Estados Unidos, antes de que le hagan preguntas relativas a la comisión del ilícito. La policía puede requerir información biográfica como el nombre, fecha de nacimiento y la dirección del domicilio del sospechoso. Las Confesiones no constituirán una prueba admisible en un juicio a menos que el imputado haya tenido conocimiento y haya ratificado su entendimiento de su Advertencia Miranda._

_Homicidio en primer grado (3): El homicidio en primer grado y el homicidio premeditado se refieren al mismo crimen. Bajo el Código de Estados Unidos, Artículo 18, Capítulo 51, Sección 1111, el homicidio es señalado como el acto criminal de tomar una vida humana con malicia premeditada. "Premeditado" indica que la planeación de un acto o premeditación. Cualquier persona que ejecute un acto premeditado que conduzca a la muerte de otro es culpable de homicidio en primer grado._

_Saint Quentin (4): En realidad este nombre, es tomado de la prisión estatal San Quentin State Prison, en California_

* * *

Para las personas que estén interesadas, actualizo cada semana, a menos que suceda algo de grandes magnitudes, lamentablemente no publique la semana pasada por el fallecimiento de mi prima. Espero sepan entender


	4. Castigo

**Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, exceptuando aquellos que no pertenecen al universo Twiligth, la trama es mía, aunque hay elementos basados en el libro "Sleepers" de Lorenzo Carcaterra**

* * *

**Castigo**

"_Bienvenidos a Saint Quentin…"_

En mi vida, nunca unas palabras infundieron más miedo en mí ser, no sabía por qué era así; las palabras fueron dichas con amabilidad e incluso con cierta alegría que no pude comprender. El oficial Witherdale, era un hombre de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, medía alrededor de un metro con ochenta centímetros y poseía un cuerpo de constitución media, quizás no era un hombre que ocasionara miedo en sus semejantes, pero para unos niños de trece años, era en definitiva, aterrador. La sonrisa afable, ojos misteriosos y malévolos y esa sonrisa torcida que deformaba sus facciones, eran la mezcla perfecta del horror que presentía, que estaba por iniciar.

Gire mi rostro a mi derecha y fije mis ojos en Emmett y comprendí el miedo que se reflejaba en su rostro, él podría ser más alto que el promedio de los chicos de nuestra edad, sin embargo él, al igual que yo, era un niño consentido, nunca tuvo que soportar los abusos de un padre violento como Jasper o la devastadora muerte de su madre como Carlisle y por esa razón, somos los más vulnerables a sufrir un colapso emocional, no conocíamos el mundo mas allá de la burbuja que nuestros padres crearon a nuestro alrededor, es cierto que ninguno de nosotros poseía riqueza o vivía en la zona elegante de Manhattan, pero nuestros padres siempre trataron de hacernos la vida más fácil.

Regrese de nuevo mi mirada a los custodios y vi cuando revisaban nuestras pertenencias, era degradante ver como aquellos hombres tomaban nuestras cosas y las arrojaban por toda la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos. Mire a Jasper, él estaba rojo por la vergüenza, mientras el oficial Del Vechio, tomaba sus calzoncillos y los colocaba en su cabeza, no era justo que pasara de nuevo por este tipo de situaciones, así que esa vena de justicia, me hizo defenderlo, al menos hasta donde podía hacerlo.

—Por favor, señor, déjelo en paz.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Creo que tenemos a una _Lady Godiva (1) _aquí —dijo el oficial Witherdale, fijando su mirada en mi—. Veamos que trajiste _Ginger._

Inmediatamente, el oficial, esparció mis cosas por el piso y observo el caótico patrón que formaron, luego, pateo el álbum de fotos que estaba preparando para mi hermano, era algo tan preciado para mí, que ver la vil humillación, hizo que mi ira creciera y fluyera en ondas expansivas; no supe, si Witherdale, se percato de mi estado, pero estaba completamente seguro que de ser posible, mataría sin remordimiento al presuntuoso custodio.

—Aquí, lo que tienes es pura basura _Ginger —_dijo con una mueca burlona en sus asquerosos labios, tomó el álbum y empezó a hojearlo—. Mira Henderson, la pequeña perra de Ginger, trajo las fotos de su novio, seguro la besa antes de dormir.

— ¡Idiotas! Es mi hermano.

La sonrisa burlona que había en los rostros de aquellos hombres me hacían sentir impotente y avergonzado. Una máscara de furia apareció cuando se acerco a mí e impactó su puño en mi mandíbula, fue tan fuerte el golpe que de inmediato me envió al piso e hizo sangrar mi labio inferior, levante mis ojos y vi a Witherdale acuclillarse y colocar su rostro muy cerca de mío mientras su grotesca lengua, relamía sus labios.

—Creo que la escoria de la que naciste, no te enseño buenos modales —dijo, tomando mi mandíbula y ejerciendo presión con sus dedos—. No importa, personalmente te enseñare a cómo tratar a tus superiores.

Se reincorporo y con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, me golpeo con la porra hasta dejarme reducido a una masa deforme y sangrante. Era más grande y fuerte, no tenía la menor oportunidad de defenderme, sin embargo eso no impidió que Emmett, con su instinto heroico, interviniera en mi castigo.

— ¡Suéltalo, lo mataras! —Pronuncio Emmett, con énfasis, mientras embestía al agente Del Vechio.

Agradecía el intento de ayudarme que hizo Em., pero ciertamente, el no tuvo muchas más oportunidades que yo para defenderse. Al igual que a mí, fue derrumbado y golpeado hasta el desfallecimiento. No podíamos defendernos y por mi gran osadía, mis amigos fueron igualmente castigados.

Nos dejaron en aquella sala, sufriendo por el dolor causado de sus manos furiosas, no tenia forma de observar mi reflejo, pero sabía que mi labio y mi pómulo izquierdo, tenían profundos cortes, por la desagradable cantidad de sangre que manaba de ellos, trate de levantarme, pero el dolor en mis costado, no me permitía hacer otra movimiento más que arrastrarme torpemente y así poder comprobar que los chicos estuvieran respirando al menos. Me acerque a Carlisle y pude comprobar que solo tenía contusiones en sus costados, en cambio Jasper, se ubicó en una de las esquinas de la habitación, tomó la posición fetal, e inicio a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás. Me acerque a él y trate de consolarlo.

—Tranquilo Jazz, ya término —dije en tono bajo y pausado para tratar de calmarlo.

Jasper, es un chico sensible, que ha tenido que soportar la dura crianza del Sr. Whitlock, no era extraño verlo con algún hematoma en su cuerpo por culpa de bofetadas o de azotes infringidos por cinturones. Todos sabíamos lo que sucedía, pero nadie hacia nada, cada hombre era responsable de la educación que impartía a su familia y otras personas no tenían derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Comprendía y compartía el pensamiento, la privacidad es vital para no sentirte amenazado, pero no concibo honorabilidad ni respetabilidad, en lastimar a alguien más débil.

Al cabo de un rato, una enfermera llego a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, nos dio una mirada severa mientras murmuraba sobre lo mala semilla que éramos, se notaba a leguas el desprecio y la incomodidad que sentía por estar atendiéndonos. Fue en ese mismo instante donde comprendí que ahora, nosotros no éramos más que desperdicios de la sociedad.

Escorias que deben ser desechadas.

Después de que nos visitara la enfermera, fuimos llevados a nuestras habitaciones, aunque el término correcto sería celda. Por orden de Witherdale, fuimos separados y asignados a compartir el espacio con otros chicos. Me toco compartir habitación con un chico llamado Vincenzo "Enzo" Andolini, parecía un chico muy tranquilo, me pareció que su estancia aquí se debía a un giro inesperado del destino, pero estaba muy equivocado. Sin el menor atisbo de emoción, me relato el crimen que lo trajo aquí, había matado a su padre, acuchillándolo es su torso y rostro más de catorce veces, su justificación fue que no soportaba ver como el _"bastardo"_ engañaba a todo el mundo, mientras que en la privacidad de su hogar, golpeaba salvajemente a su familia. Lamentablemente para Enzo, su padre era un oficial de policía de Brooklyn.

Su historia me impacto e inmediatamente la relacione con Jasper, mi amigo sufría por la violencia de su padre al igual que Enzo. Mientras seguía contándome su historia, dijo algo que, quedo grabado con fuego en mi memoria:

"_Cuando has perdido toda esperanza de que alguien te escuche, te cansas de gritar, pierdes la inocencia infantil y asumes que por los que amas, eres capaz de matar a quien sea, incluso a la sabandija que te dio la vida"._

No podía culparlo por la decisión que tomó, según mi definición, él tomó las riendas de su destino y se comporto como el caballero protector que todo hombre debería aspirar a ser. Su crimen, salvo las vidas de su madre y su hermana.

Las horas pasaron, mientras nos contábamos nuestras historias, Enzo, no emitió ningún juicio condenatorio por la razón de mi estadía en _Saint Quentin. _Llego el almuerzo y nos dirigimos al comedor como nos habían ordenado, ya sentado en la mesa, pude ver a mis amigos, le hice una señal, para que se acercaran a la mesa. Mientras lo veía caminar, me di cuenta que los demás chicos, los veían con desconfianza y hasta con risas burlonas, eso me hizo sospechar, nos encontrábamos en un ambiente hostil y solo podía confiar en mis amigos.

—Esto es indignante —dijo Jasper con voz solemne—. Me asignaron a un _negro _como compañero de celda.

—No deberías hablar así dijo Enzo en tono mortal—. No querrás que destrocen tu cara de niño bonito. Aquí, todos somos iguales; desperdicios de la sociedad, así que cierra el inodoro que tienes como boca y adáptate.

Después de aquella advertencia, solo nos dedicamos a comer en silencio, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que el comportamiento era el mismo en todas las mesas, cabezas gachas y brazos alrededor de las bandejas para proteger el emplasto que teníamos para comer. El ambiente estaba enrarecido, era casi como si la tristeza se mezclara con el miedo y nos envolviera en una nube soporífera.

Terminamos de almorzar, y un guardia, fue por nosotros para llevarnos a nuestras nuevas obligaciones. Dentro de las instalaciones de _Saint Quentin_, había una escuela secundaria, donde podríamos continuar con nuestros estudios durante toda nuestra estadía. Como ya habían culminado las clases, fuimos llevados a la biblioteca para nuestra hora de estudio; el lugar era muy silencioso, así que no podíamos hablar más que en susurros.

—No me gusta nada este lugar —dijo Carlisle, en tono serio—. Apenas llegamos y ya fuimos golpeados, a parte que mi compañero de dormitorio es un tanto extraño.

—Me pasa igual, no quiero ni pensar en que dirá mi padre si se entera que mi compañero es un _negro _—dijo Jasper, con la incredulidad aun es su rostro.

—Jazz, ya el compañero de Eddie te dijo que no podías decir eso aquí —murmuro Emmett con ojos bien abiertos, estaba seguro que se preocupaba por si nos escuchaban—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, la mayoría de los reclusos, son chicos de color. Aquí, eres la minoría.

— ¡Estás loco! Ni creas que aceptare que alguno se me acerque —respondió Jasper irritado—. Papa dice que están llenos de enfermedades muy contagiosas.

—Jazz… solo cuida lo que sale de tu boca —indignado, me puse de pie y me dirigí a las estantería a buscar algún libro que me entretuviera por las noches.

Eché un rápido vistazo, por los títulos frente a mí y solo dos llamaron mi atención _Hamlet (2) y El Conde de Montecristo (3). _El padre Marcus, nos había hecho leer _Hamlet, _así que sabía de lo que se trataba, pero el segundo libro, no tenía idea de que trataba, pero algo en su nombre, hizo que quisiera leerlo, así que sin mucho pensarlo, los tome, gestione el préstamo con la bibliotecaria y me retire a mi "habitación". No quería seguir escuchando las tontas quejas de Jasper sobre las personas de color.

Ensimismado en la lectura, no me percate del tiempo que había transcurrido, era de noche y extrañamente Enzo, no había regresado, no le tomé importancia e inicie mi rutina nocturna. Me quite la ropa para colocarme el pijama, tomé el hermoso rosario que mamá me entrego y comencé a rezar.

Pedía por mi familia, por papá y mamá, para que no sufrieran tanto la ausencia de sus hijos, por Matty, para que regresara a casa sano y salvo, por mis amigos para que tuvieran la fuerza necesaria de soportar nuestro tiempo aquí, por Bella, para que en su decepción, no se olvidara de mi. Por último, pedí por mí, para que este lugar no cambiara mis valores y permitirme estar seguro.

Estaba terminando mis oraciones, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par por un fuerte golpe. En el umbral de la misma, se encontraba el oficial Witherdale con los ojos inyectados de furia, hizo una señal con su mano para que me acercara a él, rápidamente, me puse de pie y llegue hasta donde se encontraba, tomo mi nuca de forma ruda y me arrastro fuera de mi celda.

Caminamos por el pacillo, hasta llegar a unas escaleras auxiliares, no entendía a donde me llevaban, pero el miedo fluía libremente por mi cuerpo. Bajamos por ellas y de nuevo caminamos por un pacillo, pero esta vez, se encontraba en penumbras, mi respiración se hacía más rápida y no lograba llevar el oxigeno a mis pulmones; no podía explicar lo que sentía, pero algo me decía que esta noche, marcaria el resto de mi vida.

Al fin habíamos llegado frente a una puerta de aspecto envejecido, al abrirla, se escucharon las bisagras rechinar por la falta de lubricación, allí estaban mis amigos con los oficiales Henderson Biers y Del Vechio, débilmente iluminados por una bombilla que colgaba de forma precaria del techo.

—Como ustedes son los nuevos, quisimos darle de nuevo la bienvenida —habló Witherdale con una sonrisa canalla plasmada en sus labios—. Solo que esta vez, será más privada…

—No entiendo —nervioso y asustado, Jasper trataba que conseguir respuestas que no serian contestadas, al menos no de una manera agradable

—No te preocupes _Sandy_, ya lo veras —dijo Del Vechio pasando su lengua por los labios de forma grotesca.

De un empujón, Jasper fue lanzado al piso, mientras que Cayo, bajaba sus pantalones y se masturbaba de forma frenética.

—Ahora, Sandy —hablo con voz estrangulada—. Me la vas a chupar y mas te vale que lo hagas bien, o si no te incrustare los dientes en el cráneo.

Jasper estaba estático, mientras que la incredulidad brillaba en su cara, no hacia ningún sonido movimiento. Cayo perdió la paciencia y lo vi golpearlo hasta que Jazz suplicó para que se detuviera. Gire, para ver a James y este me tomó del cabello con violencia y me llevo a una esquina, sentía que me arrancaría el cuero cabelludo, me giro y por instinto lleve mis manos hasta mi rostro para protegerme. No me había percatado que aun tenía el rosario y Witherdale se fijo en el.

—Así que eres una chica católica, _Ginger _—dijo burlón el oficial—. ¿Acaso sabes rezar? Porque lo necesitaras en este momento.

No respondí a su pregunta, el miedo ya se había convertido terror y ahora la sensación de impotencia me aplastaba la garganta y el corazón. Mire a mi alrededor y asumí, que nos encontrábamos en un depósito, allí se encontraban muebles en viejos y en mal estado, apilados uno sobre el otro. Mis sentidos estaban alertas, veía a mis amigos siendo abusados, quería salir de allí, escapar con mis amigos y nunca más volver ver a estos hombres. Sentí de nuevo la dura mano de James en mi cabello y me obligo a verlo solamente a él, si volteaba a comprobar cómo estaban los chicos, era golpeado severamente en el rostro.

—Quiero que me muestres como rezar, _niñita —_dijo James, acercando un banco de iglesia.

Me acerque a la banqueta y cuando comenzaba a arrodillarme, me tomó de nuevo del cabello y me obligo a reclinarme sobre el apoya brazos mientras bajaba mis pantalones, tomo su bastón y golpeaba mis muslos.

— ¡Comienza a rezar! —Gritaba mientras seguía golpeándome sin detenerse.

— Pa...Padre nuestro —con voz temblorosa, intentaba hacer lo que me ordenaba, pero el dolor no me dejaba formar bien las palabras.

Continuo golpeándome hasta que se cansó, pensé que había terminado mi tortura, pero solo era el inicio. Escuche que bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón y mis sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto desgarrador.

—Ahora si vas a rezar, Ginger…

La asquerosa invasión de James, me hacía sentir que me partiría en dos, las arcadas no me abandonaron en ningún momento y de solo escuchar la voz de mi torturador, ordenándome que rezara, me hacia preguntarle a Dios, por qué permitía que nos pasara esto. No me importaban los gritos de mis amigos, yo solo quería que terminada este tormento, para recoger los desgarrados girones de mi piel, así que me desconecte de la realidad y pensé en la hora de la cena con mi familia.

Cuando Al fin terminó, me tiró al piso con un golpe y me sentí como una prostituta barata que es abandonada a su suerte, tome mis rodilla y el dolor punzante en mi trasero amenazaba con destrozarme. Lleve mis manos a mis nalgas, no sé si fue que entré en shock o me encontraba en un profundo estado de histeria, pero al ver mis manos cubiertas de sangre, comencé a dar gritos lastimeros, hasta que la inconsciencia llego a mí.

Agradecí profundamente a Dios por la oscuridad porque en ella solo queda la nada.

* * *

_Lady Godiva (1): Heroína legendaria inglesa, que logro que rebajaran los impuestos que abrumaban a la ciudad, con la condición impuesta por su marido el conde de Chester, de atravesar la ciudad a caballo completamente desnuda y solamente cubierta por su cabello_

_Hamlet (2): Tragedia escrita por Sir William Shakespeare._

_El Conde de Montecristo (3): Libro escrito por Alejandro Dumas padre y publicada entre 1845 y 1846_


End file.
